Acuarela
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Ella colorearía Hueco Mundo y Las Noches con la más amplia paleta de sensaciones,teñiría de matices desconocidos la vida de los Arrancar y pintaría la blancura de Ulquiorra con la vibrante intensidad oculta en su interior. UlquiHime


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí el primero de los one shots de una tabla UlquiHime que me pedí. Creo que en general los subiré de forma independiente, a no ser que alguno de los temas los pueda relacionar dentro de un minific de varios capítulos. Es que me resultó imposible organizar un fic de 10 capítulos con los temas de la tabla porque eran muy complicados.**

**Título:** Acuarela

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra/Orihime

**Rating:** G

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de la saga de Hueco Mundo, future!fic (post Hueco Mundo)

**Palabras:** 5365

**Notas:** El fic se sitúa seis meses después de la batalla del invierno. Como aún no se sabe cómo acaba, me lo he tenido que inventar.

(Tabla general de Bleach de la comunidad de LJ 10fandoms. Tema: #1. Blanco.)

**Resumen:** Si había sido capaz de conseguir sacar tal abanico de emociones al más hermético de los Espada, sería capaz también de colorear Hueco Mundo y Las Noches con la más amplia paleta de sensaciones, podría teñir de matices desconocidos la vida de los Arrancar y pintar la blancura de Ulquiorra con la vibrante intensidad oculta en su interior.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su argumento y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Ya quisiera yo que Ulquiorra me perteneciera… No gano dinero haciendo esto, tan sólo enamorarme cada vez más de mi querido emo!Espada.

**¡Espero que os guste! Comento mejor al final ^^. Aunque lo mismo os resulta un pestiño de fic _**

**ACUARELA**

El verano que parecía que nunca iba a llegar, al fin había llegado. Y todo era perfecto.

Keigo se debatía entre dramatizar para atraer la atención de Ichigo o acompañar a Mizuiro, que entablaba conversación con un grupo de chicas bastante atractivas. Kurosaki había subido a Rukia a sus hombros y amenazaba con tirarla al agua. Tatsuki intentaba por todos sus medios evitar que Chizuru le sacara fotos en bikini a Orihime. Chad trataba de pescar algo en la orilla con una improvisada caña de pescar. Ishida leía a la sombra, en la hamaca que estaba al lado de la suya.

-¡Orihime, ven a bañarte! –reclamó Tatsuki desde la orilla, antes de reír al ver a Kuchiki caer estrepitosamente al agua desde los hombros de Ichigo.

La respuesta fue una simple sonrisa y una leve negación con la cabeza. Después, Orihime encogió los pies, huyendo del sol, y volvió a meterlos dentro de la sombra que la cubría.

Todo era perfecto. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si ya no quedasen Hollow que alterasen la paz de aquel extraño grupo de adolescentes, ni la del barrio de Karakura, pues sus habitantes jamás sospecharían el peligro que se había cernido sobre ellos tan sólo unos meses atrás.

Pero para ella, ya nada era perfecto. Y le era imposible actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque en realidad, habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Cosas tan simples como ir al instituto, pasear, ir de compras, compartir comida y conversaciones de chicas con sus amigas a la hora del recreo…Todas aquellas cosas que tanto había extrañado, ahora se le antojaban vacías.

Había cambiado. Eso era innegable. Algunos lo achacaban a que debido a la presión que había sufrido, había madurado de forma acelerada, pero no había duda de que todos los que habitualmente estaban a su alrededor lo habían notado.

En esencia, seguía siendo la misma chica soñadora que se quedaba embobada mirando algún punto indefinido con la boca abierta mientras su mente divagaba por las más extrañas fantasías. Aunque probablemente nadie pudiese adivinar que sus actuales imaginaciones nada tenían que ver con las de la chica inocente que fue algún día.

O tal vez sí lo sospechaban. Porque Orihime se había dado cuenta de que aunque sus amigos hicieran todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por reintegrarla en el grupo, hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser uno de ellos.

Primero fueron simples discusiones sobre temas de los que, quizás tiempo atrás, no hubiera dado su opinión. Los Hollow… no podía pedir que compartieran su punto de vista. No pudo evitar que tras una acalorada discusión con Ishida concretamente, éste le retirara la palabra durante más de un mes.

Ella, inmersa en una acalorada discusión, reafirmándose en sus convicciones sin importar que otros se sintieran molestos por su culpa. Por una vez, a Orihime no le preocupaba agradar a todo el mundo. ¿Cuándo se había visto eso?

Luego fueron ínfimos detalles, que sumados uno a uno le hicieron darse cuenta de que ahora era simplemente una pieza del puzzle que no terminaba de encajar. Como por ejemplo, la relación que unía a Rukia y a Ichigo. No es que le importara en realidad, pero el modo en que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos le hacía ser consciente de que sus amigos ya no la veían de la misma manera.

No había que ser muy observador para ver que, poco después de regresar al mundo humano, Ichigo y Rukia habían comenzado una relación. Aunque ellos todavía se negaran a admitirlo, era más que evidente el motivo por el cual Rukia pasaba más tiempo allí con ellos que en la Sociedad de Almas. Y en lo concerniente a ella, eran aún mucho más cautos que con los demás. Seguramente porque temieran que se sintiera dolida, o algo parecido, ya que no era ningún secreto que durante mucho tiempo Kurosaki había sido el objeto de sus deseos. Sin embargo, poco a poco, toda esa discreción fue cediendo a una relación mucho más abierta, dentro de los términos de la ambigüedad con la que ambos jugaban. Al final, habían acabado tratándola como a uno más, porque se habían dado cuenta de que aquello ya no le afectaba en absoluto.

El por qué Ichigo y Rukia seguían ocultando su relación incluso a sus amigos más allegados, Orihime sospechaba que se debía a lo inusual de la pareja. Un humano y una Shinigami. Era algo tan extraño que no le extrañaba nada que fuera algo prohibido por las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero si hablaban de cosas inusuales, ella, sin duda, se llevaba el premio gordo. Si un humano y una Shinigami era algo prohibido. ¿En qué calificativo entraría una humana y un Hollow? ¿Un Espada para más colmo aún?

Inoue siempre había sido consciente de su inferioridad en el grupo. Incluso a veces, había llegado a sentirse una carga para ellos. Y ahora sólo podía confirmar lo que ya venía sospechando desde hacía mucho tiempo: no era necesaria. El grupo era más que autosuficiente y, salvo por sus poderes curativos, ella tenía poco que aportar.

Se sentía inútil allí. Se sentía prescindible y sentía que estaba desperdiciando su potencial. Sobre todo cuando había otro lugar donde sí tenía mucho que hacer.

Había vuelto con ellos porque ese era el precio justo que debía pagar por casi haber desatado el caos que envolvió a la batalla del Invierno. Al margen de los planes ya previstos por Aizen, ella había sido prácticamente el detonante de todo. Habían ido a por ella, habían arriesgado sus vidas, y había habido bajas en ambos bandos. Se sentía tan responsable de todo lo sucedido, que no dudó en regresar junto a ellos al mundo humano. Era lo mínimo que se le podía pedir.

Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero cuando Tatsuki la agarró del brazo para arrastrarla hacia el mar en contra de su voluntad, supo que todo paso que daba, toda cosa que hacía, estaba teñida del recuerdo de Hueco Mundo.

Nada más tocar sus pies la arena, se derrumbó por completo, quedando como un peso muerto que Tatsuki fue incapaz de mover, por muy entrenada que estuviese en artes marciales. Orihime rompió a llorar, sin querer admitirlo, sin querer oír lo que la voz de su conciencia llevaba meses gritándole.

-Maldita sea. -murmuró, viendo sus lágrimas perderse en la arena, secadas por el sol.

Deseaba volver.

Y hasta ese momento no fue del todo consciente de lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que esa sensación oprimida en un nudo constante en su pecho, se manifestaba sutilmente sin que fuese consciente de ello.

Sobre la hamaca, su mochila, blanca, su toalla, blanca, y su ropa, blanca. Hasta ese instante no se había fijado en que, poco a poco, su ropa antes colorida y adornada con motivos florales había cedido el terreno, sin deliberación alguna, a prendas monocromáticas. Blancas, por supuesto.

Ahora entendía por qué sus pies se habían encogido para refugiarse cuando los rayos del sol, llegando el medio día, caían de forma más vertical arrojando menos sombra. El sol del mundo humano era demasiado intenso. Impregnaba todo de una vitalidad que no necesitaba de ella para continuar. Sería por eso por lo que últimamente siempre caminaba bajo sitios cubiertos. Por eso seguramente se quedaba despierta hasta entrada la madrugada abriendo las cortinas para que la luz de la luna la iluminara mientras que en el día prefería rechazar la luz directa y dejar las estancias en una suave penumbra.

Aquella ilusión que simulaba ser el sol, brillaba con una calidez relativa, en un cielo que, desde su creación, ya era perfecto. Pero mucho mejor que aquel cielo superpuesto, eran las noches de Hueco Mundo, con su sempiterna luna en cuarto creciente. Era de una belleza irreal, y ahora se sentía culpable por haberla maldecido tantas veces a través de los barrotes de su ventana.

La luna brillaba sobre un cielo de un negro sobrenatural. Blanco sobre negro. Sacrílegamente hermoso e intrigantemente monótono, como todo en Hueco Mundo. Blanco frío y pétreo, como las paredes de Las Noches. Negro intenso como la oscuridad que engullía el exterior del palacio. Todo en Hueco mundo era de estos dos colores, excepto por leves pinceladas de color de vez en cuando. El rojo de la sangre.

Blanco, negro y el verde de sus ojos.

Sus amigos acudieron, alertados por Tatsuki. Y Orihime tan sólo podía seguir llorando y sonriendo a la vez casi imperceptiblemente. Los dedos de sus pies internándose en la arena y llorando con más fuerza. La arena de Hueco Mundo…

Mientras que el mundo humano podía continuar sin ella, Hueco Mundo la necesitaba. Y ella lo necesitaba también.

En el tiempo que había pasado allí, había terminado comprendiéndoles, aunque ellos no la correspondieran de la misma manera, ya que era lógico que sintieran cierto recelo hacia ella, pues no dejaba de ser una intrusa cuya presencia había sido impuesta y su aceptación, una orden. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y llegó la guerra. Un desarrollo lento y arduo, un final tan precipitado que antes de volver a su mundo, Orihime ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para averiguar de qué forma les había influenciado la temporada que había pasado en Las Noches. Porque después de lo que había hecho por ellos, no tenían más remedio que mirarla desde otra perspectiva.

Podía sentirse afortunada de seguir con vida, desde luego. La Sociedad de Almas estaba en todo su derecho de calificar sus actos como alta traición y sin embargo, allí seguía, impune, sin cargos o castigo alguno. Tan sólo la penitencia de estar en un lugar que no deseaba.

Al final de la guerra, los Arrancar, los Espada, encontraron en Orihime un aliado inesperado. De nada sirvió la codicia de Aizen por los poderes de la muchacha. Era obvio que el Shinigami no esperaba que la joven sanara las heridas que le había producido la derrota, pero mucho menos esperaba que la chica decidiera utilizarlos altruistamente sobre la parte de su ejército que aún seguía con vida.

Casi podían contarse con los dedos de ambas manos los Arrancar que habían quedado en pie. Los más afortunados habían sido aquellos que no habían tomado parte en la batalla, bien por ser Arrancar de bajo nivel o porque su función se limitara a tareas rutinarias. Todas las Fracciones habían sido extinguidas, a excepción de Lilinette. Junto a Wonderweiss, sólo sobrevivieron cuatro Espada.

Cuatro. Espada.

Cada vez que Orihime recordaba el final de la guerra, aquellas dos palabras se asociaban conjuntamente de forma inconsciente pero inevitable.

El poder del _Sôten Kisshun_ había logrado restablecer por completo a Halibel, Stark, Grimmjow y… Ulquiorra. Y el saber que gracias a ella seguía _vivo _en Hueco Mundo, era casi más insoportable que ver pasar los días sintiéndose inútil y desubicada.

Porque oh, ¡le habían quedado tantas cosas por decirle!, le había quedado tanto dentro de ella por ofrecerle… Hueco Mundo, los Arrancar, Ulquiorra, necesitaban de ella. Y lo más frustrante de todo era que aunque estuviera dispuesta a darlo todo, ya no podía hacer nada.

Había regresado voluntariamente porque era lo justo pero ¿y si hubiese manifestado su deseo de quedarse en Hueco Mundo? ¿Qué habría sucedido en ese caso? ¿Se lo habrían permitido?

Seguramente no. Aunque sus poderes también hubiesen ayudado a sanar a los Shinigami heridos, el vínculo que la unía con Hueco Mundo se había vuelto demasiado fuerte. Demasiado peligroso para los propósitos de la Sociedad de Almas. Aún sin Aizen liderándolos, los Arrancar podrían convertirse en una verdadera amenaza para el equilibrio si alguien con el poder de Inoue se ponía de su lado. No obstante, la chica ya había demostrado no guardar ningún rencor hacia ellos, curando a los que quedaron, y no sólo eso, sino que también había ayudado a proteger la _Hougyoku _en el último instante, quedando ésta intacta en el reino de los Arrancar. La determinación de Orihime por destruirla se había esfumado de la misma manera que lo hicieron los cuerpos de los Shinigami caídos en la batalla, desintegrándose en partículas espirituales.

Los representantes de la Sociedad de Almas que estaban en Hueco Mundo decidieron que no valía la pena enzarzarse en otra lucha por destruir la _Hougyoku_, primero porque ambos bandos se encontraban extenuados y diezmados por las bajas sufridas, segundo porque sin Aizen, la amenaza que suponía el tener un elemento de tal importancia era bastante menor y tercero, que una pelea así significaba no sólo luchar contra los Arrancar y Orihime, sino lidiar también con la obstinación de Kurosaki y sus amigos, quienes no estarían dispuestos a hacer algo que pudiese poner en peligro la vida de la muchacha.

De esta manera, la _Hougyoku_ se quedó en Hueco Mundo, llenándolo de promesas y esperanzas que Orihime ya no podría compartir.

El blanco de Hueco Mundo era como un lienzo intacto esperando ser llenado de trazos de colores, y no había mejor artista que ella para hacerlo. Un lugar con un increíble potencial latente que clamaba a gritos ser atendido después de ser liberados del yugo que les oprimía. La estancia cerrada y lúgubre que al fin es iluminada por la rendija abierta en la ventana. Blanco, virgen, receptivo, como las pisadas sobre la arena mojada.

Mientras que el negro era la ausencia de todo color, el blanco era el resultado de mezclar todos los colores. Según estas afirmaciones y el concepto que se tenía en general de Hueco Mundo y los Arrancar, habría sido más lógico que todo allí hubiese sido negro. Sin embargo, aunque con trazas de negro, y la intensidad del cielo nocturno, el blanco era claro predominante. No sólo en la arena, en las paredes de Las Noches, sino también en los uniformes de los Espada, en la piel de Ulquiorra.

Formaba un curioso contraste el hecho de que los Espada vistieran de blanco, con algunos elementos negros y los Shinigami lo hicieran de forma totalmente contraria. Quizás no fuera algo premeditado, pero simbolizaba muy bien la esencia del equilibrio dividido en dos partes opuestas que se complementan. Podían encontrarse muchas diferencias y similitudes entre ambas razas, no obstante, aunque la contienda contra los Hollow se remontase a tiempos inmemoriales, la experiencia no parecía ser suficiente para los Shinigami en cuanto a dar con la clave del comportamiento de los Arrancar. Sus orígenes Hollow eran indiscutibles, pero la complejidad añadida tras evolucionar a Arrancar, prácticamente los convertía en una especie desconocida.

Había sido Orihime Inoue, quien gracias a su empatía, había conseguido descubrir el motivo por el que los Arrancar luchaban por su propia vida acatando las órdenes de un Shinigami. No era tan simple resumirlo en que los Hollow devoraban almas para subsanar el vacío producido por la pérdida de las suyas. El ser purificados por una _zanpakutô_ y enviados a la Sociedad de Almas significaba alcanzar el estado último, no poder evolucionar más y temer que el ciclo se cerrara tarde o temprano. Aquellos que habían alcanzado el nivel de Arrancar habían sido obsequiados con una fase intermedia que debían aprovechar al máximo ya que cuanto más tiempo pudieran mantenerse en ella, más posibilidades de evolucionar tendrían.

Pues la naturaleza de los Hollow radicaba en eso principalmente: evolucionar para sobrevivir, para hacerse más poderosos. Y esto se traducía en ser lo más humanos posible dentro de lo que pudiera permitirles la carencia de un alma.

La pérdida de la mayoría de los Espada entristecía a Inoue, pues aunque éstos, a menos que hubieran cometido graves crímenes en su vida humana, hubieran pasado a formar parte de la Sociedad de Almas, significaba que su prometedora evolución había sido interrumpida. Tampoco estaba segura de hasta qué punto, sin la colaboración de alguien como Szayel, los Espada que quedaban serían capaces de utilizar la _Hougyoku_.

Habían demostrado poseer una inteligencia equiparable a los humanos, incluso superior en algunos casos. Habían demostrado ser capaces de experimentar emociones básicas. Pero sin algo que los alentara a indagar sobre ese nuevo rango de sentimientos, alguien que los guiara en esa evolución, corrían el peligro de dejarse llevar por la esencia Hollow que intrínsecamente formaba parte de los Arrancar.

Podían tener la _Hougyoku_ pero ¿quién sabía qué clase de anarquía podría estar reinando en Hueco Mundo en aquellos momentos? Cualquier opción era factible, desde haber elegido un líder entre los Espada hasta haber estallado en riñas internas por el poder o incluso haberse desvinculado y haber tomado caminos diferentes. Podían tener la _Hougyoku_ pero ¿habrían tomado la creación de nuevos Arrancar como una ventaja o como una amenaza? Orihime no tenía la más remota idea, aunque podía asegurar que en el caso de estar utilizándolo, no lo estarían haciendo con la intención que debían: la de dar la oportunidad a los Hollow de alcanzar lo más parecido a la humanidad, la de dotarlos de la capacidad de experimentar nuevas emociones más allá de las producidas por el instinto.

Por eso, entre otras tantas cosas, Inoue Orihime deseaba volver. Y por eso, también entre otras cosas, se había negado a destruir la _Hougyoku_. Los Arrancar debían evolucionar, los Hollow debían tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de esa etapa intermedia. Se desconocía el funcionamiento exacto de la _Hougyoku_, ¿y si acaso destruirla conllevaba la pérdida de todo lo que había sido creado con ella? No entraba en sus planes descubrir el alcance de su poder ni las propiedades de la _Hougyoku_, si esto acarreaba la más mínima probabilidad de destrucción.

Daba igual que la Sociedad de Almas pudiera calificarla de traidora, que Hueco Mundo se plagara de Arrancar, y daba igual el peligro que pudiese suponer para otros su propio y egoísta deseo: Orihime jamás haría nada que pudiera suponer la destrucción de Ulquiorra.

Muchas veces se sorprendía a sí misma imaginando que un leve crujido en el silencio de la noche era la apertura de una _Garganta_ interdimensional para llevarla de vuelta. La más mínima sombra que se movía en su habitación iba a tomar la forma del Espada, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano, oyendo su voz pronunciar "Ven conmigo, mujer", aquellas palabras a las que en su día no pudo resistirse y que ya habían perdido cualquier matiz imperativo para ella, tornándose un ferviente deseo. Sus dedos a menudo acariciaban la pulsera que se deslizaba por su muñeca de forma inconsciente, deseando ser encontrada sólo por él, aunque luego sus amigos le recriminasen haber sido incapaces de localizarla durante días, mostrándose preocupados. A veces deseaba utilizarla para volverse invisible y así poder robarle a Ishida otro cebo para Hollow, como aquel que esparció por Karakura cuando retó a Kurosaki, y atraerlos porque si ella no podía ir, ellos sí podían venir.

Cada vez sonaba la alerta en el móvil de Rukia, su corazón daba un vuelco, aunque era consciente de que si un Espada se adentraba en el mundo humano, las alarmas saltarían en la Sociedad de Almas y el llamamiento sería algo más que un aviso rutinario.

No podía esperar de los Espada, ni siquiera de Ulquiorra, algo parecido a la añoranza. Creer que iban a aparecer para llevarla de vuelta consigo a Hueco Mundo era una idea absurda, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había dejado mucho de sí misma allí, que tal vez no fuera cariño pero algo debían sentir por ella, aunque sólo fuera el saber que tenían una aliada en el mundo humano. Que volvieran a necesitar sus poderes era el motivo más inmediato que se le ocurría por el que podrían volver a contactar con ella. No obstante, su regreso a Karakura había sido "voluntario" y los Arrancar eran orgullosos en ese aspecto y debían tener motivos de peso para hacer algo así.

A veces incluso había pensado qué ocurriría si se encontrase en peligro, si verse a la merced de un Hollow, Shinigami o lo que fuera, haría que Ulquiorra volviera para protegerla. Ni siquiera era necesario tener motivos personales para hacerlo, tan sólo el deseo de recompensar sus actos al final de la guerra. Pero ponerse así misma en peligro para provocar un encuentro del que no podía estar segura al cien por cien era algo ilógico. Kurosaki y los demás tampoco dejarían que nada malo le ocurriese, y por mucho que quisiera regresar a Hueco Mundo no deseaba que sus amigos corrieran riesgos innecesarios.

Quizás Ulquiorra nunca volvería, quizás estaba perdiéndose en vanas ilusiones basadas más en su propio deseo que en la realidad, quizás Ulquiorra jamás la iba a echar de menos porque ¿acaso podía probar que el Espada sentía algo por ella? Si por su intuición fuera, podría incluso jurar que sí, pero desgraciadamente siempre había sido una joven más soñadora que intuitiva, y la suma de los detalles que en su mente hacían palpable la evolución de los sentimientos del Arrancar hacia ella podían ser simplemente una ilusión de su corazón.

Pero por mucho que lo pensara, le resultaba completamente imposible creer que no era real. Entre Orihime y Ulquiorra había algo, y no era un simple "algo" como lo que podía haber entre ella y Grimmjow o cualquier otro Espada. Era un "algo" especial. Había sido quien se había fijado en ella en primer lugar, el culpable de que Aizen deseara sus poderes y planeara su cautiverio, había sido su secuestrador y su carcelero. Cualquier psiquiatra le diagnosticaría un grave Síndrome de Estocolmo si Orihime confesara que prefería calificar a Ulquiorra de ángel de la guarda antes que todas esas cosas.

Tal vez la raíz del enigma radicara en esclarecer la naturaleza de los sentimientos de Ulquiorra. Porque sí, los tenía, y afirmar que un Hollow era capaz de tenerlos ya podría ser lo más sacrílego y antinatural del mundo pero era una de las pocas cosas por las que Inoue pondría la mano en el fuego. Y haber conseguido eso, era más que motivo suficiente para desear volver.

La joven podía apreciar el cambio gradual que iba desde una despectiva indiferencia hasta la sobreprotección posesiva, pasando por etapas de clara molestia provocadas por situaciones incomprensibles, que dieron paso a una creciente curiosidad para al final acabar alcanzando el estado de fascinación.

Si había sido capaz de conseguir sacar tal abanico de emociones al más hermético de los Espada, sería capaz también de colorear Hueco Mundo y Las Noches con la más amplia paleta de sensaciones, podría teñir de matices desconocidos la vida de los Arrancar y pintar la blancura de Ulquiorra con la vibrante intensidad oculta en su interior.

Tan sólo tenía que permitírselo, y ella le revelaría que dentro de él no existía ningún vacío que estuviera consumiéndole pues era tan desbordante la capacidad de sentir que poseía Ulquiorra, que ésta incluso parecía escapar en forma de lágrimas, de un verde tan intenso como el de sus ojos. El contraste de las pinceladas de color era mucho más llamativo en Ulquiorra debido al blanco de su piel y al negro de su cabello.

Posiblemente fuera eso lo que diferenciaba a Ulquiorra del resto de los Espada, más allá de la simple evidencia física. El color blanco era predominante en Ulquiorra, más que en ningún otro, la afirmación de que ese color era la suma de todos los colores cobraba sentido al comprobar que, de todos ellos, había sido quien más se había acercado a experimentar los sentimientos humanos, y el color de sus ojos y las marcas sobre su rostro parecían constatar el potencial escondido.

Por otro lado, el negro contrarrestaba ese efecto, convirtiendo a Ulquiorra en el más complejo de los Arrancar. Los demás Espada poseían más matices de color, el llamativo cabello azul de Grimmjow o la tostada piel de Halibel eran simples ejemplos, nadie salvo Ulquiorra era tan monocromático. Todos salvo Ulquiorra poseían matices en su personalidad, aunque todos ellos estuvieran basados en el instinto o deseos básicos. Ulquiorra, en cambio, era una fachada pétrea e impenetrable que no dejaba traslucir la complejidad que escondía. Su lado sensible quería creer, quería saber, quería aprender, mientras que su lado Hollow negaba toda evidencia, aplastándola con implacable escepticismo. El instinto de supervivencia innato en los Hollow se presentaba de diferentes maneras en los Arrancar. Y en Ulquiorra su esencia Hollow se manifestaba de una forma analítica y práctica hasta el extremo, mientras que en otros se exteriorizaba en el placer por la lucha, él sólo luchaba cuando era necesario, sólo mataba cuando era imprescindible y acataba las órdenes porque era consciente de que no hacerlo no le reportaría ningún beneficio sino todo lo contrario.

Y así había sido, hasta que llegó Orihime.

La joven irrumpió en Las Noches revolucionándolo todo, provocando reacciones de todo tipo en sus habitantes. Lo que Ulquiorra nunca se imaginó era que su presencia llegara afectarle más allá de la inicial impresión de ser una molesta carga para él. Orihime revolucionó Las Noches, y revolucionó el inexistente corazón de Ulquiorra. Descubrió que había miles de cosas que su razonamiento Hollow era incapaz de explicar, por mucho que tratara de recurrir a él en busca de excusas para rebatir lo evidente. La cercanía de Inoue había despertado en él el deseo de descubrir y de comprender, había hecho que experimentara sensaciones desconocidas hasta el punto de querer saber qué era el corazón para tener un lugar en donde poder ubicar su origen. Porque desde luego, no las había conocido anteriormente y el sitio en donde se producían era un misterio para él.

Rodeada de sus amigos, que se habían acercado a atenderla, Orihime seguía llorando, pero lo hacía con menor intensidad.

Si pudiera volver, le contaría cuentos y le enseñaría canciones a Wonderweiss. Aprovecharía que Halibel era un Arrancar para entablar conversaciones de mujeres con ella y quizás pedirle algún que otro consejo. Prepararía cafés súper cargados para mantener despierto a Stark y que pudiera jugar con ella y Lilinette al parchís. Esperaría como una madre preocupada el regreso de Grimmjow, dispuesta a curar sus heridas de gato salvaje e impulsivo. Enseñaría a amar a Ulquiorra, porque estaba segura de que tenía cualidades y disposición para ello, sólo que él no lo sabía aún. Y por qué no, compartiría con él su primer beso, sacaría a la luz el color escondido de la pasión, derribaría con roces y caricias el _Hierro_ de su piel.

El rubor centelleó bajo la humedad de sus mejillas a la vez que una sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios. Sus amigos casi suspiraron aliviados y cualquier atisbo de preocupación se esfumó. Últimamente pocas veces veían sonreír a Inoue y volver a verla sumida en uno de sus trances fantasiosos era una buena señal.

O al menos eso creían, porque en cuanto el pitido del móvil de Rukia los alertó, nadie pudo imaginar lo que ocurriría después.

Por un momento olvidaron a Orihime para atender la llamada, preparándose para un ataque Hollow en las cercanías. Rukia miró la pantalla. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa para luego entornarse, frunciendo el ceño, adoptando una expresión inquieta.

-¿Qué pasa, Rukia? –preguntó Ichigo con preocupación al ver la reacción de la chica.

En principio, y sobre todo estando reunidos allí dos Shinigami, un Quincy y dos humanos con poderes especiales, no tenían motivos para temer el ataque de un simple Hollow, a no ser que…

-La Sociedad de Almas ha detectado una intrusión de nivel Espada –comunicó Rukia.

El pulso de Orihime se paró por un instante, para luego acelerarse hasta sentir su martilleo incesante en el pecho y sólo ser capaz de oír los atronadores latidos de su corazón, que eclipsaban por completo el revuelo producido por la noticia.

-¿Dónde? -inquirió Ichigo, a la misma vez que Orihime quiso saber- ¿Cuántos?

Todos estaban tan alterados que nadie tuvo la idea de relacionar el incidente con ella, y por eso, la pregunta que formuló quedó relegada a un segundo plano a favor de la de Kurosaki.

Rukia alzó la vista de su móvil y fijó la mirada en un punto indeterminado por encima del hombro de Ishida. Sucedió una breve pausa durante la cual la Shinigami casi palideció.

-¡AQUÍ! ¡Rápido! –exclamó Rukia.

Se organizaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, unos para enfrentar el inminente ataque y otros para poner a salvo tanto a Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo y Mizuiro como al resto de bañistas que disfrutaban del día veraniego. Mientras tanto, Orihime se quedó petrificada en medio del caos, observando la _Garganta_ abrirse en el cielo.

Una voz inconfundible proclamó su grito de guerra, acompañando a la figura que se adentraba en el mundo humano surcando el aire como una exhalación.

-¡¡¡KUROSAKIIII!!!

Ése, efectivamente, era Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Antes de poder sentir la ansiada respuesta de la _zanpakutô_ de Ichigo, la Sexta Espada fue atacada por algo totalmente inesperado. Ni toda la fuerza de un _bankai_ habría sido capaz de dejarle tan fuera de juego como el placaje al que le estaba sometiendo Orihime. Encaramada sobre él y abrazándolo, la joven lloraba de emoción plantándole repetidos besos en la mejilla. Por supuesto, no entendía absolutamente nada de su verborrea sin sentido. La escena debió parecer de lo más surrealista.

-¡No sé por qué pero sabía que serías tú! Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a luchar con Kurosaki-kun, era inevitable. Pero dime que no has venido sólo por eso. Dime qué ha pasado con Ulquiorra, ¿me echa de menos? Seguro que sí ¿verdad? Yo os he echado tanto de menos que he esperado este momento durante meses y…

-¡CÁLLATE! -gritó Grimmjow, quitándose a la joven de encima bruscamente- No sé qué quieres decir, pero quítate de la cabeza esa idea: lo único que echamos de menos los Espada es el sudor y la sangre producida por la lucha.

Grimmjow avanzó y se oyó el chirriar de las espadas chocando. Ichigo y Rukia luchaban contra él y Orihime se mantuvo al margen. Ishida y Chad estaban lejos junto a los demás humanos que corrían peligro.

Fue entonces cuando la joven se percató de que la _Garganta_ aún seguía abierta y que de ella surgió otra figura. Todas las palabras que tenía por decir, murieron antes de ser pronunciadas. Todos sus deseos, intenciones y muestras de afecto por cumplir se enredaron formando un nudo en su estómago. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue caminar en su encuentro, como atraída por el magnetismo de un imán gigantesco.

Ulquiorra esperaba al borde de la grieta que sesgaba el cielo de Karakura. La expresión imperturbable de su rostro y las manos fielmente enfundadas en los bolsillos de su _hakama_. Nada parecía haber cambiado.

Orihime alcanzó la abertura y se quedó esperando que tendiera su mano para ayudarla, por lo que tuvo que subir por sus propios medios. Ulquiorra tampoco la esperó, simplemente dio media vuelta. Bastó que Inoue oyera el aleteo de la cola de su chaqueta al girarse para que mil mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. No podía imaginar qué ocurriría cuando volviera a oír su voz.

El Espada se alejaba despacio cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla de soslayo con aquellos intensos ojos verdes.

-Ven conmigo… -dijo, prácticamente igual que la última vez- Orihime.

Inoue contuvo la respiración, asimilando lo mucho que cambiaba las cosas ese ínfimo detalle. No sólo la había llamado por su nombre, sino que al final, tal y como había deseado, Ulquiorra había ido a por ella.

No miró atrás cuando aceleró el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera para alcanzarle. No tenía que preocuparse por la pelea que dejaba a sus espaldas, no iba a pasar nada.

Distraídos como estaban, la _Garganta_ se cerró sin que nadie advirtiera lo ocurrido. Orihime agarró el brazo de Ulquiorra, deteniéndole y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. Lo último que pudo verse fue la sonrisa de la joven al saber que Grimmjow había mentido. Luego, por iniciativa propia, tomó la mano de Ulquiorra y continuó junto a él el camino de vuelta.

Según lo visto, habían cambiado tanto las cosas desde que se había marchado que estaba impaciente por llegar. Tenía tanto que hacer… porque desde luego, si los Espada eran capaces de echar de menos, ella podría transformar el blanco de Hueco Mundo en una acuarela y trazar un arco iris junto a su luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Bueno, esto ha sido una auténtica pesadilla T__T, aunque más o menos me gustó cómo quedó. Para mí lo malo de los one shot de Bleach es que, como cada uno se sitúa en un contexto, tengo que explicar/inventar miles de cosas (y lo odio). Además, la relación entre Ulquiorra y Orihime, aunque sigue siendo básicamente la misma, tiene distintos matices en cada historia y es un coñazo tener que contarlo todo en cada one shot T_T Por esa razón, me gustaría hacer un fic de varios capítulos, para no tener que explicar chorrocientas cosas XD.**

**Después de releer el fic me he dado cuenta de que principalmente es una forma descarada de darle la vuelta a la tortilla (o sea, de pintarlo todo de forma que los Arrancar parezcan los buenos XDDD, pero lo siento si no puedo se imparcial en ese sentido XD). **

**Realmente lo que quería expresar es cómo después de la batalla del invierno, la percepción de Orihime respecto a los dos mundos es totalmente distinta. Quería el contraste entre la tristeza que le produce el mundo humano y las ilusiones sobre Hueco Mundo. Como digo, el giro radical que doy en ese aspecto, es totalmente premeditado ^^**

**Luego todo el rollo de los colores y tal, bueno, es que el tema de la tabla es "Blanco" así que quise profundizar en el significado del blanco tanto en Hueco Mundo como en Ulquiorra. Espero que todo se haya entendido bien, si no, pues no dudéis en preguntar ^^**

**Al principio la parte del final con lo de Grimmjow y Ulquiorra no iba a salir, iba a quedar en simples reflexiones desde el punto de vista de Orihime, pero me dije "jops, es muy cruel. ¡¡Quiero final feliz!!" y pues le di final feliz ^^.**

**Sobre esa parte pues podéis interpretar un Grimmjow/Ichigo implícito si queréis XD. Lo que quise dejar claro es que Grimmjow echaba de menos a Ichigo y Ulquiorra echaba de menos a Orihime. Grimmjow aparece, aparte de para luchar contra Ichigo, para crear distracción y que Ulquiorra se lleve a Orihime. Sips, como la primera vez ^^.**

**El Ulquiorra/Orihime del final no me convence T__T pero bueno, tampoco lo veía yo en plan "ohcuantotequiero nos damos el lote aquí mismo", nops XDDD.**

**Pos nada, lo dicho, que espero que os haya gustado. Que espero comentarios, y acepto tomatazos y críticas. **

**¡¡Besitos!!**

**Ak**


End file.
